Tikku!
by kykycandy
Summary: Takes place at the ending of Final Fantasy X-2 but includes characters from Final Fantasy X. A romance between Rikku and Tidus. Disclaimer: I don't own any Final Fantasy Characters... This is my first fanfiction and I'm new on here! Please don't burn it. . I'm trying! But feel free to add advice! I'll need it no doubt haha. I'm a Huge fan of Tikku so hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: He Returns

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any Final Fantasy characters... /-_-

"You didn't disappear..." Yuna said with a smile.

Rikku was on the beach. She saw the similar figure step out of the water towards her. She was nervous. Why? She got rid of the feelings for him a while ago... didn't she? Why did she lose control over her feelings again, she wondered. It was probably nothing she thought. She was excited to see a good friend again, and that was it, she tried telling herself. But deep down, her feelings for Tidus were resurfacing.

Tidus approached her and looked her up and down. "Wow... you look different." Processing what he said he paused and started, "A good different! You look..." He looked at her, he couldn't deny it, "You look amazing Rikku."

She rocked back and forth on her toes with a little jump in her movements. She let out a rather large grin that slowly faded to a simple, shy, smile. He didn't notice. He was too amazed at the difference between the Rikku he remembered and this one.

Yuna approached them. "Tidus, This is Pain. Pain, this is Tidus." Tidus stretched out his hand with a high pitched 'Hiya'. Pain looked him and without words, left his hand there and turned away to leave. While walking away she paused for a moment and replied, "We shouldn't celebrate yet. We still have work to do." And then continued to walk away.

Tidues let out a slight 'Yeesh' and scatched the back of his head. "Don't worry. She'll come around." Yuna said softly.

"Where is she headed too?" Tidus' curiosity always got the best of him. Rikku knew this. She figured she knew Tidus better then Yuna. "Probably to Wakka and Lulu's." With a Jump, Rikku yelled, "Oh my Gosh! You have to see their baby!"

"Race You!" Yuna yelled as she ran off away from the beach, Leaving Tidus behind with Rikku. Before Rikku could run away, Tidus grabbed her arm. "Hang on." Rikku could see the seriousness in his eyes.

He paused a moment before continuing on. "I... I wanted to say...


	2. Chapter 2: The Urge

"I wanted... I wanted to say..."

"Yes?" Rikku replied eagerly. She always was impatient when talking to Tidus. She couldn't control her emotions with him around. Is it possible... that there may be still feelings left for him there?

"Well... you look really great. I'm sorry about my rude comment earlier." He shyly said.

"Oh... Thankies." She was disappointed. She was expecting more. ( _That's all? Not any, 'You're really the one for me' or 'Let's run away together Rikku'...)_ And with that thought her suspicions of her feelings were confirmed.

"Hey, wanna walk back together? Yuna is probably already there, but I'm beat."

"Sure slow poke." Rikku playfully punched him in the arm as they walked to see the new baby. Rikku's urge to kiss him, be held by him, or simply a brush of his hand was overwhelming. She could barely handle it.

Tidus didn't know what was happening but he wanted to be close to Rikku. No matter what happened, he wanted to be by her and let everything else fade away. He just wanted her. But what about Yuna? He was with her. That was that. But he couldn't stop thinking about Rikku and thinking about them... alone together.

After a long awkward silence that was heavy and noticeable, Rikku broke it first. "So, were you surprised to see how Yunie changed?" She didn't want to bring Yuna in this conversation but she didn't have anything else to bring up. "I was more surprised of your change" Tidus replied without hesitation. He stopped for a moment. Did he really just say that? He said the first thing that came to mind. And he regretted it.

Rikku was shocked but she somewhat enjoyed that she had Tidus' affection. "Well... thank you." She said it no louder then a whisper and her face was beat red. She couldn't let him see it. But he did anyway. He never noticed how cute she looked when she was blushing. He caught himself staring until a huge wave of guilt came over him. He wondered if Yuna would be okay with this. To save himself from doing something stupid he decided he would lighten up the mood.

He playfully stretched out his foot to let Rikku stumble over it. As she went down with a slight scream she grabbed onto the closest object available... which was Tidus. He wasn't expecting her to grab, and placed his hands in front as him. Both of their eyes were closed as they hit the ground. Tidus opened his eyes first and realized he was above her. She laid there with her eyes scrunched up and her hands against his chest. He blushed as he realized he liked this position a little to much. His hands where on each side of her head pushing against the ground as he was on his knees as well and she laid between them. Not to much longer, Rikku opened one of her emerald green eyes to see Tidus above her staring down at her. She didn't say anything as they stood completely still. She wanted to take in this moment and little did she know, he did too. This was ecstasy to her. Her hands against his hard chest and him focused on her. She laying there without any place to go, simply inches apart. Both of them just stared. Without words.

Tidus' POV

 _(God she is beautiful. I didn't mean for this to happen. I just wanna... No! I'm with Yuna. It would be wrong... but only if someone knew right?)_

Rikku's POV

 _(He.. he is a lot more toned then I thought. I don't want this to end, but what if someone sees? I mean all we did was fall... right? Nothing happened... yet.)_

Tidus let out a sigh, but without moving from the original position, and said, "Sorry about that... I didn't mean for us both to fall." He let out a slight chuckle. Rikku could feel his breath on her face and took it all in. "You big meanie!" She laughed even harder. "You could have at least said, 'look out' to warn..."

Tidus couldn't pay attention to what she was saying. The urge to kiss her was getting worse. The thoughts came back on how much he wanted her. He kept them at bay until...

"Oh, just shut up already" Tidus said with a push down as his lips touched hers. Rikku let out a slight muffled gasp, as her eyes widened. Almost immediately she did what felt came naturally. Her lips parted to let his tongue in. Their mouths fit perfectly together as their tongues swirled together. He kissed her deeply and passionately. He made sure he kissed her like he never kissed before, like his life depended on it. She took him all in. Tasting him and feeling the inside of his mouth as much as possible.

Rikku's eyes opened as if she had a nightmare. She pushed Tidus off with all her might, and with a gasp she yelled, "Wait!"


	3. Chapter 3: His Promise

"Wait!"...

Tidus was shoved off Rikku within seconds. The force was enough to push him completely off and land him on his back instead. He was somewhat shocked at what power Rikku had. It surprised him. And turned him on.

"We can't do that!" Rikku shouted, still laying there. As much as she enjoyed it, she knew it was wrong. "Yunie would be so upset! Not to mention...hurt." Rikku went from anger to sadness. She cared for her cousin a lot. But she knew she cares for Tidus in ways she shouldn't either.

Tidus didn't say anything. Just looked at her. He felt bad. Not bad for kissing her. Not at all for that. More for... Yuna. He loved Rikku but he couldn't do anything about it because of Yuna. He collected his voice and turned to the girl he was once on top of. "I'll make it clear to Yuna how I feel about you. She'll understand, won't she?"

"No!" Rikku was flattered. But Yuna was more important. "Yuna is really excited you're here. We can't take that away from her this early... Give it a little bit. Then...maybe."

"Alright." Tidus looked down. He didn't want to pretend with Yuna. However, if that it what it came too. He was willing to do it. He stood up and reached out a hand down to Rikku. "But... " He started again, "I won't pretend if no one else is around."

She grabbed his hand and had him pull her up. She felt a bit nervous about it, but she wanted him that badly. "I like that idea..." She finally said with a sigh.

"We better head out. People will start wondering." Tidus finally said. Rikku agreed and they started off.

But when they started walking, he paused for a moment to stop, and nestle his hand with Rikku's.

The moment was sabotaged when they both jumped to a very loud, "Hey"...


	4. Chapter 4: Desire

"Hey!" Wakka ran up to the startled couple. "There ya are. We were worried that a fiend got you or something, ya?" The ex-blitzball player let out a smile.

Rikku looked at Tidus with a sigh of relief. She was happy no one saw, or suspected, anything. She considered herself lucky.

As Tidus was scrambling to come up with some sort of cover up, Rikku easily slid in an excuse. "We decided to walk back so I could catch him up on everything that happened the past two years. No worries. Will get there soon!" Rikku offered a grin to Wakka who seemed to accept. Tidus showed his thankfulness in a quick and nod towards Rikku, in a split second of eye contact.

"Well, alright. Hurry up, ya?" And with that, he playfully punched Tidus in the arm.

"Hey! Ouch!" Tidus rubbed where Wakka's fist came into contact into his arm. "Be gentle!"

"Be nice you two!" Rikku added.

Wakka turned and walked away and headed back to where he came from.

As Tidus and Rikku walked, the silence and awkwardness in the air thickened. Neither of them dared to bring up what happened on the beach earlier.

When they came upon a wooded area, Tidus saw opportunity strike again.

He grabbed Rikku's upper arm and she let out a 'Hey!' as he pulled her into a tree and leaned over her. With a quick glance each way to make sure they were alone, he leaned into her ear. With a seductive whisper, he said, "I want you..."

As he pulled away Rikku caught a glimpse of something in his eyes and nothing could be mistaken for what she saw.

Rikku saw desire...


	5. Chapter 5: Alone

Desire...

Rikku didn't make a move. She didn't want to. She was curious to see what this would lead too and she wanted to know now. Rikku didn't want to wait any longer than she had too. After his fierce look, her breath seemed to escape her. As she breathed heavily, she looked into the man's eyes that wanted her so desperatly.

He stood there for a second. He felt like he had all the power in the world and he didnt know what to do with it. He noticed he was breathing jusy as heavily as Rikku and something about that aroused him. He waited a little longer before slowely...so very slowely... he leaned in and gently brushed his lips against Rikku's.

The brush was so light, she didn't even know if it had happened or not. Her eyes looked to see he was hovering milimeters away from her and she couldn't take it. The gentleness turned into want and she wanted him bad. Without warning she pressed her lips against his with all of her strength. She pushed off the tree with her hands and arched her back to press all her entire body against his. To feel his warmth, to inhale his scent, and to taste him. With her pushing against him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and reached toward her behind. At first his grip was light, as if it were handeling something fragile, but as the kissing got more intense so did his grab. He clenched his hands around her bottom and eventually lifted her so her legs were wrapped around him.

With that she took her arms and grabbed the back of his head. He gently put her down and pulled away just quick enough to catch his breath and stare into her eyes and his hands rose and undid her top. As it fell to the ground she saw his eyes drop down. He saw her beautiful round breasts. He resumed to fiercely kiss her neck as she let out a simple short moan. He got dangerous when he started his tongue from below her ear, to her little pink nipples. The were erect. She was enjoying this. He closed his eyes as he sucked on her perky chest. She stiffened and let out deep moans here and there. The feeling was taking ahold of her. Rikku wanted more. Tidus knew how to make a girl beg and she was about to be on her knees, asking for more.

He ever so lightly dragged his tongue down towards her belly button, and at the waist of her skirt, slid his tongue just inside of it, causing a sound of pleasure to come from Rikku. She whipped off her scarf and immediatly shoved her pelvic area forward. She was warm and she knew he could fix it. With his teeth, Tidus pulled down her bottoms to her knees, and without warning, shot back up and brushed his lips against hers between her legs.

Rikku's legs were slightly shaking from all the pleasure. Her breath wasn't regular and her lungs couldn't keep up. He slid his tongue up and down between the sweet spot of her hole before diving in. She leaned forward so he could get under her and once he did, he showed no mercy. His tongue sliding in and out of her wet hole, drinking every drop he could. Rikku looked down and saw that she was flowing so much, her juices were dripping down the sides of Tidus' face. She leaned back to take in every thing about this moment.

With a quick convulse and a slight scream that lasted 30 seconds, he knew he did his job and with rising, he continued to kiss every inch of her body on the way up. As he was doing this, his pants and bottoms where around his ankles and Rikku could see thay he was ready.

It was her turn.

She bent down, still bottomless, and took Tidus in entirely. Her lips curled around his manhood and she could feel him still growing. He could feel himself throbbing and her tongue gracefully dancing around his head. He was completely inside her mouth, her wet saliva dripping down his shaft. He couldn't keep quiet any longer. He needed to burst. Tidus was almost there when she deep throated him. She let out a final moan ad his juices filled her mouth.

After she swallowed they stood there staring at each other. No words were said.

With the sound of footsteps aapproaching, the scarmbled to get their garments back on. Panic swamped them when the steps were becoming louder and Rikku still wasn't dressed...


End file.
